Réunion
by Ellana17
Summary: Avengers/ Pepperony. Après la bataille de Manhattan, les Avengers retournent à la Tour Stark pour prendre un repos bien mérité. Mais d'abord, Tony doit faire face à sa petite-amie morte d'inquiétude. TRADUCTION de la fanfiction The Reunion, de Catti'aSoffi'a


Salut à tous ! Aujourd'hui je publie une fanfiction qui est en fait une traduction. Cette histoire appartient à **Catii'aSofii'a **qui m'a gentiment donné son autorisation pour la traduire en français. Vous pouvez trouver le lien vers la fanfiction d'origine en allant sur mon profil. Vous pouvez laisser vos commentaires ici où directement sur la fanfiction d'origine.

Evidement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas puisqu'ils sont la propriété de Marvel.

Je crois que c'est tout. Bonne lecture !

**REUNION**

Après avoir laissé Loki entre les mains expertes du SHIELD et avoir mangé quelques shawarmas, Tony proposa aux autres Avengers de se rendre à la Tour Stark pour prendre un repos bien mérité. Bien sûr, les étages supérieurs avaient subi de graves dégâts mais ça devrait faire l'affaire pour le moment.

- C'est très gentil de votre part, Stark, dit Steve alors que l'équipe traversait le hall d'entrée de la tour vide.

Tony se tourna vers le super soldat.

- Mais je suis très gentil, pourquoi tout le monde semble penser le contraire ? demanda-t-il d'un air vexé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et grimaça.

- Et bien, cet endroit a besoin d'un bon nettoyage !

- C'est vrai, mais vous avez bien assez d'argent pour tout reconstruire, souligna Clint en haussant les épaules.

- Sachez que je compte faire des dons pour aider à reconstruire la ville, répliqua Tony.

- Stark ? souffla Natasha. Vous avez un visiteur.

Elle fit un signe de la tête. Tony se tourna pour suivre son regard et se figea.

- Qui c'est ? souffla Clint à Natasha.

L'espionne lui sourit.

- C'est Pepper, répondit-elle simplement.

- Cette damoiselle semble bouleversée, dit Thor. Peut-être a-t-elle besoin d'assistance.

- Oui, mais pas la tienne mon grand, répondit Natasha.

Elle poussa légèrement Tony.

- Allez-y, ordonna-t-elle.

Tony déglutit avec difficulté avant de se diriger vers sa petite-amie. Pepper se tenait devant le bureau de réception, elle faisait les cent pas en se passant régulièrement la main dans les cheveux, et elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Elle se figea en voyant entrer l'équipe et se sentit tout de suite plus légère en apercevant Tony. Il se dirigeait vers elle et affichait son habituel air décontracté.

- Salut, Pep, c'était comment Washington ? demanda-t-il d'un ton léger.

Pepper ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma aussitôt. Elle fusilla Tony du regard. Le sourire de son petit-ami disparu et il pâlit légèrement.

- Tu… commença Pepper en le pointant du doigt, … Tu es un véritable idiot. Un héros, mais un véritable idiot.

- Oh, voyons Pepper, c'était juste un tout petit missile nucléaire, dit Tony en s'approchant d'elle.

- Un _quoi_ ?

Tony recula de deux pas.

- Nucléaire ? Oh mon dieu, s'écria-t-elle en sentant de nouvelles larmes se former. Tu volais réellement vers ta mort, murmura-t-elle.

- Pepper, souffla Tony. C'est fini, je suis là maintenant.

- J'ai vu ton appel, j'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai raté, dit-elle en reniflant légèrement.

- Ça n'a plus d'importance, lui dit-il.

- Bien sûr que si ! s'écria-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Tony aurait juré que son cœur venait de se briser en voyant toute la peine et le regret dans les yeux bleus de Pepper.

- Tu étais en train de m'appeler avant d'entrer dans un autre univers et je n'ai pas répondu. Tu étais sur le point de mourir et je n'ai pas répondu !

- Je ne suis pas mort, Pep, dit-il gentiment, essayant de la calmer.

- Grâce au ciel, c'est vrai, mais si les choses avaient tourné autrement… je n'aurais jamais pu me pardonner, murmura-t-elle. Tu es si important pour moi, je n'ai jamais manqué un seul de tes appels de toute ma vie et quand tu allais…là-bas… je n'ai pas répondu. Je suis tellement stupide, j'aurais dû faire plus attention.

- Je t'aime.

Pepper fut surprise par cette interruption soudaine et par la force de sa voix. Tony avait prévu de le lui dire d'une façon plus douce mais il pensait ces mots depuis tellement longtemps… il voulait seulement le lui dire.

Derrière lui, l'équipe se mis à glousser et un de ses membres manqua s'étouffer – ça devait être Captain, se dit Tony. Il était le seul qui n'arrivait pas à croire que Tony soit capable de sentiments jusqu'à maintenant – ou jusqu'à il y a quelques heures, quand il s'était sacrifié pour sauver la ville.

- Je t'ai appelé parce que si je devais mourir, je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime. Tu es différente de toutes les autres femmes que j'ai connues. Tu es celle que je veux à mes côtés, Pepper. Je t'aime depuis longtemps, et je ne voulais pas mourir sans que tu le saches, dit Tony en lui prenant les mains et en la rapprochant de lui. Viens-là, tout va bien, je suis là. T'arriveras pas à te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement.

Pepper sourit entre ses larmes, passa ses bras derrière la nuque de Tony et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Une seconde de plus et j'aurais juré qu'il allait la demander en mariage, dit Bruce.

- Au moins ils ne sont pas en plein milieu d'une bataille et il n'y a pas d'armes… murmura Natasha en levant les yeux au ciel (mais un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres).

Clint, le seul à avoir entendu sa remarque, lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Je pense que j'ai été plutôt romantique, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Et puis, avec notre mode de vie, c'était soit ça, soit dans un lit d'hôpital.

Natasha rit et s'appuya contre lui.

Tony et Pepper se séparèrent finalement.

- Je t'aime aussi Anthony Stark, murmura Pepper en se serrant un peu plus contre lui. Et je peux te jurer que si tu me refais un coup pareil, ou si tu meurs, j'irais te chercher moi-même rien que pour avoir le plaisir de te renvoyer en enfer.

- Ça me va, dit Tony en hochant la tête.

Puis il se figea.

- Attends, comment ça « en enfer » ?

Pepper lui adressa un sourire moqueur avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Tu me présentes tes nouveaux amis ? demanda-t-elle en désignant l'équipe.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et ils se dirigèrent vers sa nouvelle équipe.

- Les gars, voici Pepper Potts, ma petite-amie, et si vous essayez quoi que ce soit je vous massacrerai, déclara Tony.

Pepper lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Je suis sérieux, ajouta-t-il.

- Vous avez une petite-amie, dit Bruce en secouant la tête. Vous devez être une femme extraordinaire pour pouvoir le supporter, Mlle Potts, c'est vraiment pas un cadeau, ajouta-t-il en regardant Tony.

- Et moi qui allais vous présenter comme mon préféré dans l'équipe, dit Tony d'un ton faussement vexé. Tu te souviens de l'Araignée, continua-t-il en désignant Natasha.

- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Natalie… oh, je veux dire Natasha, désolé, s'emmêla Pepper.

Natasha éclata de rire.

- C'est pas grave, je suis heureuse de vous revoir aussi Pepper. Je suis soulagée que Tony ne vous ait pas encore rendu folle.

- C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, soupira Pepper.

Tony haussa les épaules et afficha son air le plus innocent.

- Voici mon partenaire, Clint Barton, ajouta Natasha.

- Tu peux aussi l'appeler Legolas ou Katnisse ou Petit oiseau, ajouta Tony.

Clint le fusilla du regard.

- Quoi ? C'est pas moi qui utilise un arc et a le nom d'un oiseau.

- Tony, dit Pepper, exaspérée.

- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mlle Potts, et je dois vous dire que vous pourriez faire tellement mieux que lui.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ouais, ouais, on le sait tous, maintenant tais-toi cervelle d'oiseau, dit Tony. Boucle d'Or ici c'est Thor, notre demi-dieu, continua-t-il en désignant Thor.

- C'est un plaisir, Dame Pepper, dit Thor en lui faisant un baisemain. Vous êtes d'une rare beauté.

- Merci, Thor, dit Pepper en rougissant.

- Laisse tomber, elle est prise. Et puis, t'as pas une scientifique qui t'attend quelque part sur terre ? grogna Tony en éloignant Pepper.

Il avait de plus en plus envie de l'enfermer dans une haute tour.

- Et enfin, voici le Glaçon, dit Tony avec un sourire moqueur et Steve lui adressa un regard irrité. Désolé, j'veux dire Bâton de Glace ! Non ! L'Homme des Glaces…

- Tony ! s'écria Pepper.

Tony lui adressa un regard amusé. Bruce se prit le visage dans les mains et secoua la tête.

- Oh, il s'en fiche, dit Tony.

- En fait, non, répliqua Steve d'un ton énervé.

- Ne faite pas attention, Monsieur Rogers, dit Pepper en souriant. Je sais très bien qui vous êtes, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

- Madame, vous méritez une place au paradis pour le supporter tous les jours, soupira Steve.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ? se plaignit Tony. Quand je pense que je vous offre un toit !

- Oh, c'est vrai, vous devez être épuisés après avoir sauvé le monde, dit Pepper. Suivez-moi, je pense que les étages du bas n'ont pas subi trop de dégâts. Venez, je vais vous montrer.

Après que les Avengers se soient installés dans leur chambre respective, Pepper et Tony se dirigèrent vers le loft. Pepper eut une exclamation de surprise en voyant l'état de la pièce.

- Tony, pourquoi il y a une silhouette de personne sur le sol ? demanda-t-elle en se massant les tempes.

- Oh, ça. Hulk a pensé que ce serait marrant de, euh, jouer un peu avec Loki, dit Tony en rigolant. En fait, il faut que je demande à JARVIS s'il était en train de filmer à ce moment là. Ce serait un immense succès sur Youtube !

Pepper secoua la tête mais ne dit pas un mot. Elle s'avança prudemment vers les fenêtres cassées.

- La ville va mettre du temps à se remettre de ça, dit-elle.

Tony se plaça derrière elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Pepper s'appuya contre lui.

- Ça va prendre du temps avant que je te laisse de nouveau hors de mon champ de vison, ajouta-t-elle en lui caressant la main.

- J'aime que tu aussi protectrice envers moi, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Pepper sourit et tourna la tête pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Ils regardèrent New York pendant quelques minutes avant que Tony ne trouve le courage de rompre le silence.

- Epouse-moi, murmura-t-il.

Pepper se figea et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.

- En moins d'une heure tu me dis que tu m'aimes et tu me demandes en mariage. Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir une commotion cérébrale ? demanda-t-elle.

Tony leva les yeux au plafond et la fit tourner vers lui.

- Non… enfin, peut-être, mais ce n'est pas la question, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête. J'avais imaginé une bague, un diner aux chandelles et un peu de musique. Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui…

Tony posa les yeux sur New York à leurs pieds.

- Je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir fait tout ce que je veux faire, et t'épouser est ma priorité.

- Tu es sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Pepper.

Elle semblait sous le choc.

- Quand il s'agit de toi je suis toujours sérieux, déclara Tony. Est-ce que tu peux me répondre, s'il te plait ?

Pepper déglutit puis pris le visage de Tony entre ses mains.

- C'est ta façon de me faire payer parce que j'ai failli mourir, c'est ça ? ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle restait silencieuse.

- Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser, répondit Pepper avec un grand sourire.

Après tout le chaos et la destruction qu'il avait connu ce jour-là, Tony avait droit à la plus belle des récompenses. Il avait Pepper et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

**FIN**


End file.
